The Symphony of Love and Pain
by theBlackQueen-Zz
Summary: Underworld, via my eyes and my mind..Plot is changed but the chars. remain, only with a little change..Staring my OC, Tisiphone, a lone survivor, saved and changed by Selene herself..summary inside
1. The Deadly Gaze

_**A small summary : While watching the first UnderWorld movie, a few ideas attacked my mind. So, i put them on paper and few of my friends liked it, so i thought - if they liked it, why not share it ? If you don't like something, please, be sure to let me know. I won't change the story but, i will be glad to know your opinion. Doesn't matter if its bad or good. I took some ideas from different tv shows and animes, like Blood+ or Legend of the Seeker. I will add more stories later, right now, its just these two. This story contains Lemons, Bad language and one rape. So if something of the named offends you, please leave. I changed the plot to my liking so if it bothers you, again, please leave. Also, note that English isn't my first language, so of course there will be mistakes. I noticed that words are sometimes missing, for that i apologize, but i can't do anything about it. Since this is my longest story yet, and i FINALLY have a decent english teacher, i **__**decided to make a little spell check and update so, stay tuned for changes. It still wont be perfect, but a lot better.**_ Well, i guess that's everything. Now for the plot...

_** The Symphony of Love and Pain follows mainly Selene, Michael and my OC, Alexandra, now known as Tisiphone. Some of the main chars. from the movie also appears. Name was taken from the Greek Mythology. Tisiphone, means Justice, just so you know. Her family is dead. Mother died years ago and her father was killed by humans. Selene finds Alexandra nearly dead and turns her into a vampire. She train her in the way of revenge and justice, so Alexandra takes her new name. Tisiphone. Selene later discovers the truth about her family, and swears revenge on Viktor and on the whole Coven. A well known ally joins her fight as she fall in love with him. Time and trust will test this relationship, because various characters will try to end it. Both by lies and strength. Will Selene finally have her revenge, a good friend by her side and a lover worth dying for ? Read to find out.**_

* * *

_**ACT 1 - Love, Pain, Revenge**_

Life was so easy. Routine of the killing and surviving made her life so easy, but also empty.

Amount of bodies lying on the floor every night was growing, counting them was useless, blood everywhere. It was easy. Easy to survive, easy to kill each one of them, easy. Then the life changed.

She changed. Unwillingly, but changed. He changer her, her whole nature, her behavior. He changed her whole life in a blink of an eye. Walls that surrounded and defended her hearth from random strangers and feelings of guilt and compassion, walls she build inside of her as a protection from outside world, walls she spend centuries to build, were gone. All gone by one simple gaze, simple touch. Emptiness was no more present, thanks to one an only gaze they exchanged. One strange, alien feeling was now present. It was warming her cold, centuries old hearth. Then the emptiness returned, as her mind ordered to her body, to look in another direction.

Away from his hypnotizing gaze, away from his mesmerizing eyes, away from him. This feeling was something, she didn't wanted, didn't need it. There wasn't time for Love, only Revenge.

Night is young, Lycans needed to be slain, her unholy revenge was the first and only thing in her mind. But her hearth told her otherwise. The time will come for her to perish, she knew that.

She was ready for that, yet this single human changed this fact. All she wanted was to get out of there, get some air, get away from him. But she couldn't. Her duty called for her brutality, her rage and her cruelty. Night is young and the damned beasts will fall under her unholy vengeance. Blood will be shed and bodies will be, yet again, lying on the very floor she steps on. The fight was on.

As the nights passed, the feeling returned. Elune was yet again in her full state, like the time she saw his full, azure blue eyes. She pleaded,wanted to yet again share that moment of pure ecstasy.

The simple gaze that started all of this. She wanted to see him once more, before she would perish.

Feeling of the Dead Angel coming for her was every day more and more intense. Few years ago, she would gladly accept his gift, and would die peacefully, knowing she did everything to avenge her long lost family. Now the one and only desire, maybe stronger than revenge itself, was to see him once again. To have his taste on her lips, to bury her hands in his wild,raven hair. Feel his soft and warm touches all over her long dead and cold body, to warm her long dead hearth with passion and thought driven her crazy. She wanted him, there was no doubt, every being has its needs. But this, this was more then a mere desire for a fresh flesh. This was intense and pure. Amazing and beautiful. In her entire immortal life she never imagine anything like this. Revenge and pain was all she wanted to feel. Yet this desire, this craving she had in herself, felt so much better then anything else. Elune granted the night with special meaning. Meaning of pure passion and desire. The night was young and pure, almost asking every night creature to go out and hunt. Her hunt started as she realized that her inner self was pleading her to go, to find this man, to claim him as hers. And when the Dead Angel allows it, stay alive long enough to claim him again, and again, and again. Revenge can wait one night. This night, this special night, Elune granted her with enough strength and desire to fight even the Dead Angel itself. Nothing, no one, could stop this hunt. Grabbing her coat, and guns, she walked out of the mansion, ignoring the faces her fellow vampires given her. The hunt was on.

Streets were clean, no humans, no vampires, no lycans. Just she and her desires, and Elune lightening her path. Purpose of this night was clearer than the night itself. Hunt him, claim him. Make him hers. No matter what may happen. Her inner senses sending her straight to her goal.

Her hearth beating wildly at the thought of seeing him again, seeing those mesmerizing eyes of his.

Going forward she hoped, pleaded the spirits to see when there wasn't nowhere else to go, she remembered the place where their eyes first she got there, to her surprise, he looked straight at her, waiting for her. It was fate,it must have been. She stood there, unable to move, paralyzed by his pleading gaze. Both staring at each other for what seems like hours, maybe eternity. World around them stopped, and they never stopped to stare at each other. Slowly, he started walking towards her, never taking his eyes from hers. Her mind was screaming at her to go, to leave, but she listened to her hearth, which was whispering her to go to him, to claim him.

He stopped, few steps away from her, in his gaze was an unanswered desire and need. She understood, and nodded to agreement, pointing her head on an empty back tunnel, not far away from them, glaring back at him and started walking towards it, taking him by hand, slowly led him. She did know the tunnel far too good for her liking. Too many lycans were slain, so were her fellow was abandoned, well hidden from human eyes. Perfect place for them and their undiscovered desires. He silently followed her lead, never taking his eyes from her. When they were away from human eyes, slowly reaching the tunnel, her grip on his hand strengthened. Lust was clouding her mind, too soon was not soon enough. Finally reaching their goal, she grabbed him by his shirt, slamming him against the nearest wall. He looked at her with surprise, but soon was attacked by her lips on his. Since it was their first kiss, she tried to control it, to be gentle with him. But this was something she desperately needed. And by his acting, she knew he wanted it too.  
His lips were so warm and soft, his tongue was slowly trying to get into her mouth, desperately wanted all the touch he could get. The time they spent kissing each other, seemed started to feel like hours, hours like days, days like eternity. When they finally broke the kiss, both from the lack of air, he looked at her, her eyes sapphire blue. Fascinated by this rare look, he slowly brought his hand to her face, gently caressed it. She was hypnotized by the feeling of warmth, spreading inside of her, surrounding her hearth. He took advantage of it, changed the position they were in. Now it was her, who was slammed against the wall. She lightly moaned at the sudden turn of events. It was she who wanted to claim him, not the opposite. Her hands started to wander under his shirt, he moaned at the feeling of her cold hands all over his body. It was feeling very well, but it would have to wait. At least till he knew her name. He griped her hands above her head, his mouth reaching her ear, slowly whispering to her ear, she closed her eyes, listening his voice.

"Lets slow down. There is plenty of time for such things." mouth moving from her ear, to her neck.  
"Mmmh. Lets not." she gasped breathlessly as he started to gently kiss her neck.  
"Oh, but lets. But, could i at least know your name before something crazy happened ?"his hands started fingering the zipper on her corset, never letting his eyes from hers.  
"Names are meaningless right now, don't you think ? But you can call me Selene" his hands let her corset, only to place it at the wall near her head.  
"Well,then you can call me Michael. What an rare name. Just perfect for such an rare beauty as yourself." he smiled at her, she returned the smile, both were smiling at each other for a while. Then she slowly whispered to him.  
"You dont need to make compliments to me you know. Im already yours. All of me" she started kissing his ear and as she stoped to see his face, he looked even more surprised by her words, than with her acting

"If it isn't too much to ask, who are you ?" he asked with his eyes on her lips, then on her eyes  
"Foolish boy, don't you ever stop talking ?" her playful answer was enough to send his mind into oblivion, and that smile of hers, he was sure that he would end in hell just for touching her. Something about this woman fascinated him, yet scared him. But he couldn't help himself.  
"No. Now tell me, who are you and what do you want ?" at this she started to kiss his neck yet again  
"Does it matter ? I know you want this as much as i do. Why play games then ?"  
"Because this...this isn't how it... how it should be, you know ?" her tongue working on his neck send his senses to undiscovered regions of his mind. Resisting her was useless.  
"Then how it should be hm? You would ask me on date, i would play like i don't have any interest in you, then you would ask again and i would say yes ? Then we will have an dinner, and you would accompany me home, and then i would ask if you don't want to come in, and your answer would be yes ? Then we would spent the night together, in the morning you will be gone and i would wonder what happened, then i would find a note from you saying something like : 'Needed to go. See you later' ? "  
"Exactly. You know, every normal human does such thing."

"Yes every normal human waste his time with such nonsense. I have no time to waste. It seems like im not like every normal human, am i ?"  
"No ..of course you aren't. I guess that explains those guns then" he stared at the two pistols in their holsters. Who was this woman?  
"Have no fear,im not planing to use them. Yet." she answered, hands working under his shirt  
"What if i tell you, that i have a girlfriend, and dont want you ?" by this she whispered to him  
"Then you would lie more to yourself, than to me." he lightly laughted by her answer  
"Would i ?" he felt her hands griping his shirt  
"If you wouldn't' want me, as you claim, you would be long gone by now. Don't you think?"  
"Then i should go, right ?" he started to step back from her, only to be returned to his former position. He was surprised by her sudden strength.

"Yes you should, but i wont let you"  
"And if i want to go ? " at this she laughted at him  
"I would convince you otherwise " griping his shirt, she put it above his head, throwing it away  
"I fear to ask, but how ?" his shirt was now at the floor, his well worked stomach fully revealed  
"Soon, very soon, you will have the answer" she licked her lips at the sight before her, it was better then she thought  
"Soon cant be too soon" her hands all over his stomach, gently tickling his skin

"Then we should get started" she started to kiss his collarbone,slowly going lower and lower  
"This...isn't the right place"  
"I have no time for picking up places."  
"Why ?"  
"Stop asking me such foolish questions and kiss me"

He obeyed her wish, and kissed her passionately on her full lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth,dancing with hers. Her hands wandered all over his well worked body, he shivered at the feeling of her cold hands all over his warm, soft body. When they broke d up the kiss, he started to unzip her corset, desperately wanted to touch her in the way, she was touching him. She laughed at his impatience, and when it was finally down, and she was fully undressed before him, he stepped back a bit, his gaze fell upon her perfect body. She looked at him with raw desire and lust, pleading him to finally take her. His hands were on her hips, face on her breasts, kissing them wildly. Licking them like a wild animal. Her moans were stronger and stronger as his mouth couldn't get enough of her breasts. But he wanted more, much more. She tried to unzip his pants only to find his hands stopping her. He realized what was he doing, that he didn't even knew her. That wouldn't matter, but this place...

"You are so beautiful, and trust me when i say that it would be more then a pleasure to make you scream my name all over this damned metro, but not like this, not here" he whispered to her ear, then looked at her, only to find sadness in her face, it nearly crushed his hearth  
"Does this place realy bothers you so much? Dont be foolish." she started again, only to be stoped by his hands  
"It reeks of death" her eyes widened... fear started to build in her inner self  
"Death ? You smell death around here?"  
"I know, its weird." He had taken his shirt, and dressed himself  
"I... i have to go" she gathered her clothes, started to dress herself. She looked at him, sadness was present at his face.  
"What ? No, no, no. Wait...Please" he grabed her hand, roughtly pulling her to him  
"Let go of me" staring at him, anger started to build inside of her

"No"  
"I wont ask again"  
"You don't have to"  
"Stop playing games with me, and let go of me. Now"  
"And if i refuse?" she pointed one of her guns on his head  
"You don't want to know, trust me"  
"Do it then. I'm eager to discover it" he tried to sound calm, his body told was shaking  
"Eager ? I don't think so. Now step away for your own good, and run, as fast as you can.."  
"Run ? Realy ? Dont be absurd. Do what you must, i wont let you leave me. Not now" he gently caress her face, her eyes closing from pleasure tha this simple act gave her

"Foolish boy...who do you...think you are ? moaning, she tried to sound strong  
"Your friend, ally, lover. Even slave if you want. I could be anything you want me to be. Just... Don't leave. Or if you will, take me with you" she looked at him, his eyes practically pleaded her to stay. Or to take him. She wasn't able to resist him much longer, this needed to end. Quickly.

"This was a mistake"  
"It was the greatest mistake in my life. And i know you fell just the same" he placed light kisses on her lips, desperately wanted her to stay with him. He needed her to stay with him.  
"Don't.. Please.. I have to go"  
"Promise me you will come back"  
"I wont make promises i can't fulfill"  
"Then you will go nowhere. Its this easy."  
"Foolish boy, you have no idea what you want from me. You have no idea who i am, what could i make to you if you stand in my way. You smell death here ? Yes you are right. I killed people here, many of them. It was so easy, as easy it would be to kill you right here, right now and nobody would even noticed your gone, would they ?" she tried to play as much scary as she could do. But she saw that even this wasn't working. Damn human.  
"Then they were fools to face you weren't they ? You wont scare me you know. If you truly wish to kill me then do it, the only reason for living so far was today's night. If you wish to take it from me, then i really don't have any reason to live. Do it"

She looked at his face, his gaze was broken, empty, as life itself was drained from him. No, she wouldnt let him like this. Passion and lust changed into fear and sadness, following with anger and yet again this strange feeling. She kissed him fully on his lips but this time it was more gentle, slowly. When the kiss broken, she nodded to him and whispered

"Where?" he had taken a note with adress from the inner pocket of his jacket and handlet it to her

"Please. Be there, in the time like today. Please" her hearth nearly crushed from her body, seeing him like this , this broken form was something she didnt want to witness again. Never.  
"I cant promise anything,but i will try"  
"Wait.."  
This time it was his turn to kiss her, fear suddenly changing into passion. Moving her agains the wall she suddenly wished they were somewhere of their tongues dancing in each other mouths. Lack of air was getting more and more dangerous, but both of them couldnt bring them self to care. It felt so pure, amazing. Like a fantasy that was ment only to them two. Their personal paradise. It felt too perfect to be true. This kiss, needed to be ended. She had to end it, but couldnt bring herself to. He ended it, looking straight at her. Last glance, then she started walk towards the ending of the tunel they were in

"Come back to me, do you hear me ? Come back to me ..."  
She glanced at him for the last time before merging into the darkness. This hunt was something, she wasn't prepared for. He was too strong to claim. She cared to much to just soullessly claim him. It was easier to be the soulless ice queen that cared for nothing just her personal revenge. Damn hearth.

Damn human, damn Michael. Damn war. Everything be damned, this immortal life, vampire virus inside of her, Lycans everywhere and nowhere at once. And this weird, foolish feeling. Death Angel by the doors, Elune shining wildly at the would be easiest to just die. But this feeling given her another purpose to live. To continue in her unholy vengeance.

The next day passed very quickly, yet again it was nights turn to settle in. She glanced at the clock in her room, the hour she needed was slowly nearing, no missions so far, maybe, just maybe, she would be able to run from the mansion, straight to him, without anyone noticing. Stars were shining wildly, yet again with the grand mother Elune as the grand finale at the sky. These nights were sacred. To her, to him. To them both. Sudden door-knocking awaken her from her night-dreaming. She called to enter. A small,female person entered the room. Pale face, dark red lips. It was her servant, apprentice and friend, Tisiphone. The girl she saved thirty years ago from the abandoned Lycan den, during their regular controlling-cleanup. Her neck snapped open but not from claws or teeth, but knife-wounds. Humas. They were still by her, laughing at her, waved with the knife they used to cut her. Selene ended them quickly, thought she wanted quite the opposite. They used her. They deserved to be tortured for what they done, but there was no time. The girl was half dead when Selene found her, changing her was her decision, as Selene asked her if it really was what she wanted. She nodded. It was rare for such an young girl to survive the transformation, but she did. The girl was strong. Her will to live saved her. Selene was with her the whole time, during her transformation, her long sleep. When she first waked up, Selene stood by the window, watching the gardens surrounding their mansion, thinking about the little vampire, she created. Looked at her, she couldn't help but smiled as the little vampire tried to get off from the bed, but failed instantly.

"Lie still, little one" she said

"Me ? Small ? Oh don't be foolish ! I'm maybe three or four years younger than you !" the girl said with pride and anger in her eyes. Selene couldn't help, but laugh a little, the girl joined, both were laughing for a while.

"I don't think so. How do you feel ?" she sat next to her by the bed  
"Sleepy, and a little dizzy. And very, very hungry !" she added, watching the room she was in. It was an old room, it almost looked historical, furniture was old, but in a good state, and yet the bed she was in, was very comfortable.  
"This mansion was build by our ancestors, to protect us from humans and the group we call Lycans. But mainly against the sun. It is indeed an old building, but it serve us well. Its home" Selene looked at the painting at the wall opposite from the bed. Thinking about what she said. Home. It was definitely not a home, it was nothing more then a mere shelter to her. She stand up from the bed, walked to the door, opening them.

"How did you.. ?"  
"Be quiet for a while alright ? I will be back in a no-time" with a smile she leaved the room, leaving the young vampire alone.

The girl asked herself if she choose right. To be a night creature, but she was too young to just, die.

Yet again she tried to pull of from the bed, but useless. Within her, there was no strength. Not yet.

She lied down, thinking about what happened. All she recalled was those men, forcefully entering her home, bringing her father before her, and killed him in cold blood. He didn't suffer, it was a head-shot. Quick and painless. As for her mother, she passed five years ago. Then they grabbed and dragged from the house, setting it on fire. All her things, memories, childhood, was gone. Gone with her father. Selene walked to the room, with a plate, in it was something that looked like a blood sack. She opened it with her teeth, poured the blood into the plate, and handed it over to the girl. When Selene noticed she was crying, she set the plate aside, sat next to her by the bed, wiped her tears with one of the napkins that were lying on the table, next to bed, briefly smiled at her.

"The path you have chosen to walk is dark, full of death and decisions you made, will change your life forever, so chose very wisely who to trust, and who to fight"  
"Well, i have one person to trust now. And about the fights, well i guess it wont take long for me to make enemies around here " she looked at Selene and smiled, Selene nodded and smiled at her in return

"Do you have any family, or friends perhaps? Anyone you wish to say goodbye ?" Selene asked  
"No. Everyone is gone" she stared at the windows, unable to say more

"Do not worry little one, i will take care of you. You will never be alone again, this i swear. Now lets get some food to you, before you will starve" Selene grabbed the plate, handed it to the girl, she started to eat, slowly from start, but then faster.  
"Please just stop calling me little one alright ? Its embarrassing for me"  
"Well then forgive me. So lets start again, shall we ? My name is Selene. Yours ?"  
"I..." she looked at the bed, wondering. Her old life was over. Everything was taken. Why keep the damned name when nobody who knows it, survived ?

"Yes ?" she gulped and answered, peacefully.  
"My name is Tisiphone." she said calmly.

"Tisiphone? A rare name to bear. But who am i to judge, right ?"  
"Well, it must be an great honor, to bear the name of our Mother Elune, is it ?" by this Selene smiled wildly.  
"So, at least someone know something about Greek mythology. And i can guess that you picked your name for a reason, am i right ? But i must warn you, Tisiphone. The men who did those things to you, are death. I killed them myself. And if i could spare some time, they would be indeed very grateful for the gift of death"

"Those three men you killed ? No, they were just dolls. I want the man who pulled their strings. I want the grand puppeteer lying in front of me, beging me for a quick death"  
"Revenge then" Selene stood up from the bed, walking to the window, watching the night  
"No, not revenge. Justice"  
"Yes, Justice" Selene stared at the Moon, which was illuminating the streets, and the mansion gardens. Stars shined brightly, creating images of pure fantasy. Today, a new warrior was created. Another lost soul, seeking Justice, Revenge. Humans think they can play gods, they can decide who will live, who not. And so did the Lycans. But vampires do the same, don't they ? It disgusted her, that once she was a human. Everyone in her family were innocent. Their only mistake was, that they were home during the Lycan area-scouting. The sight of her family butchered made her stomach sick. She started to shake, needed to breathe, it seemed like there was no air in the room. Then suddenly she felt hands on her arms, gently hugging her.

"Selene ? Are you alright ?"  
"Yes, thank you. The clan master will soon send for me. I should go see if there isn't any work there isn't, i will come back and we will discuss every important thing you need to know. Like how to feed from a rat, or how to sacrifice a virgin"  
"What ?" she yelled, not to know what to think

"If you could only see your face, oh goddess that was priceless"

"Very funny !" both laughted, but Tisiphone added some anger in it  
"Oh yes, it was. Get some rest, i will be back later"  
"Thank you, for everything. See you later Selene"  
"See you later, Tisiphone"

So the friendship began. After fully recovering all her strength, Tisiphone asked Selene, if she could train her, in the ways of battle and understanding. They were both training days and nights, just to finish the training as quickly as possible. First the hand-to-hand combat. It took weeks, but at the end, Tisiphone was finally able to fairly defeat Selene. The little one changed into a woman in no more then few months. When the fights began to be boring, she started training the range combat. Selene was deeply surprised when she found her fledgling training at the armory with Selene's two most favorite guns, Beretta 92FS Brigadier. She stared in silence as Tisiphone fired countless of ammo into the statue, right into the eyes, the reloaded with not one small mistake, and then again, fired. She walked away from the room, leaving Tisiphone to her training. Then, there were knifes, swords, axes. Tisiphone wanted to know how to handle everything with, or without a blade. The Clan leader was more than satisfied by the progress of Tisiphone's training. Soon, she would be send on her first mission. Yet not alone, but with Selene. It was a standard procedure, no orders except those two, simple words Selene loved the most. Search and Destroy. When the mission was over, Tisiphone asked Selene, about her family. They closed them self in library, reading books, learning, became more than friends. More like sisters. Both wanted revenge and justice for the death of their beloved, and both of them will get it. After years of training, there was suddenly nothing Tisiphone could learn. The missions were too easy for her liking, and in her free time, she would spend countless hours siting on the highest building in the city, staring at the humans below for any clues for the Pupeteer himself. When free time, Selene would gladly join her. Then,years later, her wish came true, when the Clan Leader and Selene found the human trash she wanted so badly to kill. Tisiphone was right, he would indeed beg her for quick death. Poor fool didn't knew what happened to sweet little Alexandra, the daughter of a wealthy businessman. Now known as, Tisiphone – One of the three Erinyes. Selene was with her all the time she tortured the Pupeteer. Enjoying it. After the deed was done, and her vengeance complete, she asked Selene for a place by her side, as her servant. At first she refused. Then, after like six hours of persuasion, she accepted the offer Tisiphone give her. And it is that till now. Selene didn't knew it, but her fledgling, her apprentice was more powerful than any other vampire in their clan. Maybe stronger then the Clan Leader himself. Maybe stronger then Selene. She could lightly kill a few Lycans, single handed, or equiped with her hidden blades, she preferred the most. Every vampire in the mansion feared her, they did have respect before her, just like before Selene. The Master and her Apprentice.


	2. Immortal Passion

_**ACT 2 - Love in Pain**_

* * *

As Tisiphone entered the room, she found herself curious,when her Mistress stood by the window, gripping one of her Beretta, biting her lip, droplets of blood falling on the floor, eyes in her rare, sapphire color only she and Tisiphone shared. Every vampire in their clan have blue eyes, after their rage or fear taken control over them, it was a sign of their power over death itself, but the tint of her eyes, were special, one of a kind. Or in her case, two of a kind. Tisiphone shared the same sapphire tint, like her mistress. As she turned to see the bed, ruined, her clothes, scattered around her room. As she tried to ask her mistress what was actually wrong, Selene answered with anger, frustration in her voice.

"You have no place you should be right now, don't you. What is it that you wish from me ?" She turned to face her apprentice, her gaze so cold, full of death, Tisiphone shivered, then shook her head and slowly started walking to her.  
"I heard rumors.I wanted to know, if there is anything true to them" Tisiphone answered, slowly started to collect the clothes of her mistress from the floor, placing them on the bed  
"Every rumor has its little truth, i thought you know that" Selene walked to the bed, helping Tisiphone, then taking her goblet full of blood from her nightstand, which was standing near her bed. She taked a sip, then walked back to the window and asked  
"Well then, tell me about them, will you ?" She asked, yet again staring at the nightsky, taking another sip from the gobled, blood slowly sliping down her throat  
"Yesterday, i wanted to talk to you about our next mission but you were nowhere to find, so i thought that maybe you had taken a mission on your own. The point is, there wasnt any free missions, so i thought that maybe you were on our building, since you were acting so strange these few days. When i waked up i heard some of our trusty and loyal grand-whores, talking about you" Looking at the door, then back on Selene, she added quietly

"They said, you came few minutes after the sunrise"

"Indeed, our trusty and loyal grand-whores did an amazing job spying on me last night" gripping the goblet harder at the thought of those whores. This Clan is growing weak by every second. More whores than DeathDealers. If only the previous Clan Leader had seen this. If only one of the Elders had seen this. Lost in her thoughts, she waved her hand at Tisiphone to continue.  
"They also said, you shared yourself, with a human" the goblet in her hand suddenly cracked, pieces of glass on the floor, her hand cut open, blood dripping on the floor, she looked at her apprentice and furiously asked  
"What did you say ?"  
"Some of our men had seen you,walking into the metro, talking to a human and then walking with him to the abandoned tunel, that only our DeathDealers knew existed" Tisiphone glanced at her hand, which was already healing itself  
"Fools" Selene licked the blood from her hand, then stared at the table with blood plate on it, and added  
"Who do they think they are. Spying on me ? ME ? Damned fools !" Selene walked to the table, taking another goblet, filling it with blood, drinking it, staring at the wall before her.  
"So its truth then, is it. I'm sorry if my curiosity get the better of me, but please, answer me ?" Selene walked to her bed, sitting at it, staring at Tisiphone  
"I have been with him yes, but not in the way you imagine. We.. we were just ... talking"  
"Talking. In an abandoned tunnel. With a human, no less with a male. Selene, who do you think you are fooling. I'm no little girl you can tell me such things" Tisiphone walked to her, sitting right next to her, hand on her shoulder, she shook her head a little, and smiled  
"You don't believe me, Tisi ?"  
"I believe we all have our needs. But a human, Selene? Really ? Was he good ?"  
"Enought of this" she sat on the bed, head taking into her hads, thinking. Tisiphone walked to the window, resting herself on the wall, glacing at Selene, smiling wildly

"How did he look like ? Oh let me guess, please ? Blond raven hair, big blue eyes and well trained body, yes ?" she said with a laughter, Selene looked at her with rage, building inside of her  
"Tisiphone, i said enough !" Selene throwed the pillow at Tisiphone, she dodged it and laughted  
"Oh don't be so serious all the time. I'm just having a conversation here. Forgive me,i didn't meant to make you uncomfortable, Mistress"  
"You know you are forbidden to call me that, Little One"  
"Well this, this i didnt hear in a lifetime !" Both laughted now  
"And you wont in another if you behave"  
"As you command. May i ask a question?" Tisiphone sat next to Selene, watching her  
"You can try"  
"Who is he ? As i recall, you don't like humans at all"  
"He is ... special" she said, a small smile making at her face, remembering his eyes, full of innocence  
"Selene ?"

"I care for him, Tisi. Deeply. It has been only one day, but it was enough. But this can never be"  
"By the Goddess, Selene, are you saying what i think you are saying ?" Tisiphone stared at her, surprise on her face. It was rare to hear such words from Selene. Everybody in the mansion knew she cared for nothing, but her revenge. And now this ?  
"Maybe, i.. I don't know. We nearly give on to our desires, but he stopped it, said it isn't the right place and he was right. I couldn't help myself, his touches, they were forcing my judgement to slip off. When i tried to leave him, he stopped me and said that he would rather die, then to be without me"  
"Rather die, then to be without you ? And you know each other just one day. Damn your not wasting any time do you ?"  
"Less then that. Few Hours maybe ? I don't recall how long did we stand there"  
"And what now ? I mean with your relationship. I hope you didn't break up with him !"  
"There is no relationship Tisi, it was just a hormone outrage. From both sides" both stand up from the bed, Selene wanted to go to the armory, near her bathroom, but Tisiphone grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop and look at her.  
"Who are you trying to convince. Me ? Or yourself ? You just said that you care for him. Deeply. And that he would rather die, the to live without you. If you say to me, that this isn't love, i will have to kick you. Even you have to see this, and don't tell me you don't !" Tisiphone let her hand, Selene smiled, shaking her head then walked to the armory, grabbing another Beretta from the stand, then returning to her bed, taking the other one, placing both of them in their holsters.  
"He awaits me, tonight" Tisiphone smiled at her wildly, then walked to the plate of blood, taking another goblet, drinking it  
"I had to promise him, i would come to him. He wouldn't let me go otherwise"  
"So romantic" Tisiphone looked at her, smilig to herself, then added

"Look, if you want to see him, then go..I know you want to. Badly"  
"Indeed i want. I want to see him, badly. But this may never be. I have to end this tonight. For his and for my sake"

Tisiphone walked to Selene, and hugged her

"You know what must be done but please, for once, think only of yourself, not others. I wish you luck. May the Goddess watch over you, and him as well. Everything will be alright, have no fear" they stared at each other, both smiling.  
"Thank you, Tisi" Tisiphone walked to the door, as she walked, the last question was asked  
"By the way ! Whats his name ?"  
"Michael" at the door she glanced at Selene, half smiling  
"Enjoy it, would you, Mistress ?"  
"Of course, Little one"

At this Tisiphone walked from the room, only to find another female vampire before her. It was Erika, mate of the actual Clan Leader, Kraven. At least, she thinks that. Every vampire in the mansion knows, that Kraven was actually interested rather in Selene then Erika. He never said anything about his future mate, but others knew better. Erika was furious when she discovered that her position as Mate of the Clan Leader was endangered. Selene had no intentions to gain such role. The role itself is something like a decoration for the actual Clan Leader. She did not desire such things in her life. Man could never rule over her. When Kraven noticed, that Selene was not interested in the role he wanted her for, anger was filling his inner self. He was a fool, bureaucrat, no warrior, Death Dealer. He attacked with his mouth, while Selene attacked with her two guns. This was like combining water and fire. One will destroy the other. After few months, he at last understand. Erika was chosen to be the Clan Leaders Mate. She was more than happy, for a while.

Kraven soon grown tired of her, choosing rather the whore-vampires than her. Tisiphone hated her.

Hated the pride in her face, the need to control everything and everybody around her, and most importantly. Hated when she insulted her Mistress. No one, not even the Clan Leader´s Mate/Whore, couldn't insult her. Tisiphone wished she was with Erika alone. Hour would be enough to teach the bitch some respect. She needed it desperately. Erika stared at her, opening the door, only to be stopped by Tisiphone, which was now standing between the door and Erika.

"Please, let me" Tisiphone looked at her with a small grin on her face, then opening the door.

As she opened the door, she found Selene grabbing her coat, loading her guns. She was ready to go.  
Selene was indeed surprised when she saw her apprentice again. Tisiphone stared at her, then added.

"Mistress, the Clan Leader´s personal Whore, wishes to speak to you. Shall i let her in ?" Selene smiled at her, nearly laughing as Tisiphone added a special tone to the word Whore. Tisiphone smiled back.  
"Let her in" Selene tried to sound authoritative  
"As you command. You may enter, Lady" Erika entered the room furiously, staring at Tisiphone with anger, and Tisiphone at her, with a devilish smile  
"You may go" Tisiphone nodded, glancing again on Erika, then leaved from the room.

Erika stared at Selene for a while, then started to speak.

"You should teach your slave to behave"  
"My Slave, is not your concern. I'm in hurry so tell me,what you want and leave"  
"The Clan Leader wishes to speak with you. Now"  
"Tell your Clan Leader i have no time for him" Selene walked to the door, only to be stoped by Erika  
"Thats not the answer he desired" Erika stared directly to her eyes  
"I care not for what that fool desire"  
"Watch your tongue. You may got it cuted from that precious mouth of yours"  
"My tongue is non of your concern either. Or did Kraven told you my name while you were using yours ?"  
"Oh, talking about using tongues, i heard you were busy with sharing yourself with, oh who was it, oh i know ! A human ?"  
"Yes and i can tell you, that pleasure he gave me, was something you and Kraven could never even imagined. It was amazing, knowing a man could do anything i order him, and that he only belong to me, not another oh lets say, dozen whores ?" Selene started to laugh as she saw Erika given in, then tried to push her out of the way, only to be pushed aside, Erika furious now walked to her, and tried to hit her. As if she didn't knew, that Selene´s senses were better than anyone in the mansion, her hand was gripped by hers, and Selene threw her next to the door where the plate full of blood stood on table. Selene opened the door, glanced at Erika, which was lying on the floor, massaging her hand, trying to desperately let the pain fade away. She looked at the door, then stated.

"If you ever try doing that again ? I will kill you. Speak of that human again ? I will kill you. Look at me with a bad face ? I will kill you. Mate or not, whore or not i do not care what are you doing with your meaningless life, do not concern yourself with mine. Is that clear ?" Selene walked from the room, not waiting for an answer. As Erika stood, she punched into the wall with frustration. Tisiphone walked into the room. Seeing Erika she laughed at her, then Erika stormed out of the room, still massaging her hand. This will teach that whore a lesson. Tisiphone thought. She glanced at the wall clock in the room. It was nearly time.

The time was on, the hour both of them desperately desired, was here. Stars were shining wildly, along with the mother Elune, leading them. Illuminating the very path before Selene, guiding her. Everything was calm, peacefully, as if the Gods themselves prepared the night itself. As if the Night Goddess herself protected her from the demons, night could offer. Mansion itself was very far away from the city, and from the spot itself. Yet she cared little for the distance between them. Her black Jaguar, car she preferred the most, was more than willing to deliver her, to the spot itself, where he waited. Where her prey waited. Lust and desire started to control her judgement, and her senses. Nobody and nothing could stop her from taking the man, her hearth started desire the most. As she reached the address on the note, lust slowly changed to fear, desire to nervosity . Selene shivered at the thought of seeing him again, to bury her hands into his wild hair, to rejoin her lips with his. This was the place, and as she stepped out from the car, slowly walking to the entrance door, the Death Dealer in her warned her. To go, to turn away and run. Or, pick her guns and fight. She looked around her, smelled the air, but nothing. As she wanted to open the door, her nervosity get the better part of her, suddenly wanting to get the hell out of there. As she turned to her car, her UnDeath hearth nearly stopped. There he was, few inches from her face, she could feel his breath on her neck, his hands quickly found its way onto her waist, wrapping it, his eyes focused on her neck, then slowly found their way to her lips, and finished at her eyes. They were staring at each other for what it seemed like hours, everything was silent and calm. As if the time itself stopped, just that they would have their pleasure of eye contact. With his lips, he slowly reached hers, whispering.

"You're late" lips near hers, her eyes closed, listening to his sweet, yet cold voice, then he added  
"But your here. That must mean something, does it ?" he neared her ear, gently started to kissing it  
"Yes, but..." he interrupted her by gently biting onto her ear  
"But ?"  
"This is not the place, nor the situation, for the kind like myself"  
"Yet, here you are. Why did you come here if you wish not to be here ?" he then looked into her eyes, seeking the answer, needing to hear it, although he already knew it.  
"Its not about the things i wish, you little fool. This" she pointed at hearth "Wants something, only you can give"  
"Well then, what would that thing of yours, wished from a simple man, like me ?"  
"Yourself. That would be more than enough. For now" she kissed him passionately, grabbing his hair in the process, tongues dancing in their sacred dance, his hands griping her waist much stronger now, both of them moaned as the kiss ended, both of them needed so much more. And soon. He then grabbed her hand, kissed it and then led her into the house, up the stairs, to the door of his apartment. As he held her in their way trough the house, the lust taken fully control over her. As they reached the door, and he was searching for the key to his apartment, her mind couldn't think of any other, but to see him fully undressed before her, his well worked body on top of hers, pleasing her, touching her in the ways, no one ever will. Control be damned, this night, this sacred night, let everything be damned. She was with him, that only mattered. To her, to him. To them both. Regaining some of her lost control, she leaned onto him, teasing him by unzipping his pats, then wandering her hands all over his warm body, he moaned, slowly whispering her name. Looking into his eyes, she added in a whisper.

"Open the damn door, or the whole house will know, how sweet and delightful your moans are" she smiled at him, with pure lust and desire, and he understood. If he wont open the damn door soon enough, he would have to take her here. The thought itself was interesting and not very romantic, but still, pleasure is still pleasure. For the last time, he reached into his pocket, searching for the key. He felt it, happy as ever, finally unlocking the door, grabbing Selene into his apartment, slamming her against the door as they closed before them, his lips now at her neck, his hands working on her corset. She didn't waste time either, as her hands worked on his pants, then on his shirt, she pulled it above his head, throwing it at the floor near them, she was finally able to see all of his well build body. His work was finally nearing to its end, as he unzipped her corset, throwing it near his shirt.

Her leather suit was soon following. As did his pants. Now they stood bare before each other, both of them examining each other. He picked her up, lips on hers, placing her on his bed and he positioned himself above her. Silently staring, he leaned in and kissed her, this time more gentler, slower. She moaned as his hands found her breasts, caressing them, her hands massaging his back.

Lips now on her neck, she grabbed his hair, guiding him to go further, to do what he desired, to do what she desired. To please her. He slowly reached from her neck, to her breasts, licking them hungrily, while his hands were interested in far, more lower place. Her moans were echoing in his head, a unambiguous proof of her pleasures. It pleased him as well, knowing that a simple man like himself, was bringing so much pleasure to such an perfect woman, like herself. Her hands were slowly nearing his lower place, and at this feeling, he gripped her hands above her head. He stared down at her, surprise in her face, he leaned it, slowly reaching her ear, taking it in his mouth, licking it, then whispering, her eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

"No, not tonight"  
"Take me. I am all yours. Don't you dare to wait another minute"  
"Oh, but i am fully aware of that, my love"

He slowly entered her, she let out a gasp of pain mixed with pleasure. Waiting for her to adjust, he stared at her, eyes in her rare sapphire blue, they stared at each other, then he started to move, slowly building their rhythm. They kissed each other, their moans echoed through the whole room, gasps for breath were more and more regularly. As he started kissing her neck, she gripped his hair, forcing him to face her, he invaded her with another wild kiss. Both felt the release slowly nearing, quickening the pace, she felt like the world around them stopped, focusing on them. The ecstasy both of them felt was indescribable, pace was more and more quicker, moans louder and louder. Then suddenly, the release came, both at the same time. Breathless, he lied next to her, watching her, she turned her head to him, staring at him, caressing his jaw with her hand, she could feel his hands hugging her, both of them slowly closing their eyes. She felt indeed very safe in his arms and after few minutes of enjoying the feeling, she fell asleep. Next to a man, she hardly knew. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered at the moment. She knew that very well.

* * *

_**27.5.2013 - Done a little update, mainly grammar and stuff. Nothing big. **_


	3. Undying Truth

**_ACT 3 - Undying Truth_**

* * *

Selene opened her eyes, scouting her surroundings. Forest. Huge, mountain forest, full of animals. Mother Elune iluminating its every dark corner. Birds singing their calm songs, deers grazed on the grass, bear trying to hunt down some fish in the lake. One mighty deer proceeded near Selene, sniffing her hand, then ran away with a sprint. There was a beautiful waterfall, water from it reflecting every star that was present on the nighsky, near or far the mighty moon. Selene slowly walked to the water, taking some in her hands, drinking it. As she drinked it, the water changed. The whole waterfall changed. Water changed into blood. She steped away from it, looking again at her surroundings. Animals were gone, birds no more singing, deers no more grazed, bear no more hunting. Suddenly a scream echoed thru the forest. Then another, more manly this time. And then, baby cry. She ran, ran to escape the damned forest, ran from the blood in the waterfall. She was nearing the cliff´s end. Stoping, suddenly she saw three persones before her. Three mens. One was gripping the second one by the neck, the third one was distanced from them, just staring at them. Then, the first one bited the second one, screaming in pain he punched into the first one wildly, trying to escape his grip, and his teeth. The third one stared at the moon, as if there was nothing happening. Then the image snaped her. She recognized her father, the one being held. Blood was dripping from his neck, as his attacker slowly placed him at the ground, drinking the little bit blood that remained. She wanted to scream, ran to him, help him. But hopelessly. She couldnt move, couldnt speak, just staring, like the third man with them. Suddenly, she felt a hand at her shoulder, caressing it, then a placing a light kiss at it. She shivered, scared to look at the person, which was standing before her. Tears started to roll from her eyes as she recognized her mother. She wanted so desperate to hug her, but again, it was hopeless.

"Mother ?"  
"Tell me, my dear child. What are those tears for ?"  
"But you are ..."  
"Dead ? My poor, poor child. Im standing right here, with you. Come, lets go home"  
"But father, i must help him"  
"Its too late, my dear. He is gone"  
"No...Wait, what about Trisha and the twins ? Where are they ? Are they safe ?"  
"They are waiting at us in our home. Where you belong. Come my dear, you need to rest"  
"Mother i ..."  
"Hush my dear, there will be planty of time for such talk, later"  
"Yes, mother"

Her legs finaly started to obey, she walked with her mother back to the forest, she glanced one last time at the her father´s body. They were gone. Everyone, except the third man, which was now staring at her. She recognized him as well. Her hearth stopped. It was him, the man her hearth ached for. It was Michael. Slowly, he walked to her, staring straight into her eyes. Breathing was hareder with his every step towards her. He was now few steps away from her, staring at her, he slowly sidestepped her, moving his mouth near her ear, whispering

"Wake up, my love. Its a dream. Wake up"

Then, as if trying to hide before the guilt he felt, he stared at the ground below him, walking away from her and from her mother. She wanted to call him, but her voice was gone. Her mother was now before her, forcing her to watch her.  
"My dear, now you must listen to me. You have very, very dangerous enemy near you. He is like a serpent, trying to gain your friendship, only to bite you when you will wait at least. You have him too close to yourself, to your hearth. Do not trust so easily, my dear. Friends, allies, even lovers, can easily turn into your worst enemies"  
"Is he, one of my enemies mother ?" pointing her head on the way Michael went  
"Listen to your hearth, it will tell you what you need to know"  
"Lets go, i want to see my sister"  
"Im afraid that your journey ends here, my dear. You need to wake up"  
"But mother i thought..."  
"We will keep you safe, my dearest one"

"No.. wait please.. i need to go.." she waked up with a start, tears rolled from her face

"Hey, hey calm down. Im here, with you"  
"Michael ? What.. where am i ? What time is it ?"  
"Calm down, my love. Its 3 in the morning. I was in the kitchen when i heard you crying out my name. It was only a bad dream do not worry yourself with it" he sat next to her, caressing her face  
"It was so real... By the Goddess it was so real" more tears rolled from her face, Michael quickly kissed them away, huging her, her head now resting on his chest, he slowly caressed her hair.  
"This is real, my love. This and nothing else, alright ?" gently kissed her, their tongues danced their private dance in each other mouths. When the kiss ended, she whispered to him  
"I must go Michael. Its too late"  
"I wont let you go anywhere in this state. First you calm yourself, then i make us some soon breakfast, and then i will acompany you home. Alright ?" hugging her, he kissed her lightly on her lips a few times, she smilled, feeling so safe in his arms  
"I fear none of those things are possible, Michael. I need to go before im missed"  
"They can wait a few hours, right ?"  
"Well .."  
"Please.. i will beg if you want"  
"You.. uh, alright"  
"Perfect. I will get us something to eat" as he stood, she gently grabed his hand, forcing him to sit back onto his bed  
"No.. lets just, lie here. Together"  
"Whatever my love wishes"

They lie together in his bed, staring at eachother, caressing themselfs. They talked to eachother, simple things. Artists, music, everything not so much important. It seemed like hours, then suddenly the door bell interupted their conversation. Cursing under his nose, he felt rage building inside of him, she smiled at him, caressing his jaw with her fingers.

"Who the hell is it at this time ?"  
"It maybe important. Go on, see who it is" he stand from the bed, dressing his shirt  
"One moment, my love. Be right back" he kissed her lightly on her lips, she gripped his shirt, bringing him for one, last, long kiss  
"Dont be long" he smiled to himself, shaking his head  
He dressed himself, walking to the door to answer the bell. She wraped the blanked around her, walking to the window, staring at the night. She could hear Michael arguing with a woman, by her voice, she could tell that her age was near fifty, maybe sixty. As she listened to their conversation, she smiled to herself, with little embarrassment. Then she saw some photos. There were some little girls on it, by the looks, she could tell they were his sisters. On the other one, was his mother, on other his father and grandmother. She smiled to herself. But then, she saw a ornament ring.. gold, with text carved in it, "Always together"

"I think that next time, we should be more...quieter"  
"What is it ?" she held the ring tightly in her hand, nearly crushing it  
"Nothing important"  
"Tell me..."  
"Thats..well.. thats my weding ring"  
"Yes, i knew this was too perfect... " she throwed it at him, and started to dress herself  
"Wait, please" he grabed her hand, forcing her to look at him  
"Let me go..." she stared at him, her eyes full of venom  
"Not until you hear me out"  
"Why should i ? Go to your wife, i think she will be very happy to **hear you out**.. Now, Let me go"  
"I didnt said i have a wife, did i ?"  
"Always toghether.. dont make a fool of me..."  
"So beautiful when youre angry.. those eyes, i can watch them all day long...Cmon, slap me. Make yourself feel better"

She did..but it wasnt a slap, it was a punch. He started to laugh

"Idiot.. " he grabed her and started to kiss her neck slowly  
"Yes ? What else am i ?" his hands playing with her breasts  
"F..fool.. .ah.. pathetic fool" now moaning  
"And ?" one of his hands stoped and started its journey to her wet core  
"You..oh, goddess..Bastard...goddamn bastard" a litte bit further  
"Oh ?" he inserted one of his fingers into her  
"Bastard that makes me feel passion.. that touches me in a way only he can, only he knows where to touch, where to bite, where to lick, to make me completely in his mercy.."

"Do you love me ?" he asked, his eyes full of hope  
"What ?"  
"Is this a game for you ? Do you feel only passion towards me ?"  
"No.. there is something else too.. i cant tell what"  
"Tell me...only me" he whispered into her ear, her eyes closed  
"I can't..."  
"You can feel it too, right ? Im not loosing my mind...You can feel it"  
"Yes.."

He huged her, kissed her and put her on his large bed..He took the ring and put it in its place. He was indeed using it as a reminder of how people, especialy humans, act. She called him back to bed. He was lying next to her, playing with her hand. Then he watched the way she was dressed. Everything was black, dark blue. He played with laces on her corset.

"Who was it ?"  
"Hm ?"  
"The door"  
"My neighbor..we, well you, woke her up"  
"Me ? What..."  
"She heard you screaming..I was that good hm ?"  
"Idiot..."

"A betrayer.. thats the right name for her..for my **wife**"  
"Betrayer ?"  
"She ran off with my best friend.. my mom warned me about her. About her acting. I wanted to change that. I wanted to change her. As you can see, it did not went very well...it was, long ago"  
"Why are you still married then ? And the ring ?"  
"To remind myself not to try change people.. they will always be the same, no matter how hard i try"  
"It looks old.."  
"Its a .. family heritage.."

He got up, watching the streets from his window..It was time

"He told us how ruthless you are..for our kind.. when i first saw you, 600 years back, you were so calm. First i wasnt sure if its you but...now i know"

"What ?"  
"I was trained to hate you..Lucian told us stories of you..You killed alot of my good friends.."  
"You..."  
In a second, Selene grabed her gun and pointed its head toward Michael...she could see dissapointment in his eyes mixed with fear and ... love ?  
"You're one of them ? How is it that i couldnt ..."  
He opened the drawer and took a smal vial, which contained a red liquid..  
"Kills the stench, so your kind can't detect us..Latest technology.."  
"Impossible"  
"Do i need to change ?"  
"Savage beast ! I will kill you !" he charged at her, smashing her to the nearest wall

"Do it !..everything i told you was true !..now that you know who or what i am, you will leave me ! Kill me now so i dont need to be without you evere again !

He yelled at her, his eyes full of anger. Her eyes were now in their electric blue form, angry as well. He felt something sharp near his neck. Selene was very quick. She had managed to pull her knifre from her back pocket and put it near his neck without him even noticing..nice

"You remember what i told you in the metro station ?"  
"I do..."  
"Then kill me...or, listen "  
"Why should i ? "  
"Because i love you..and you love me.. we both know it"  
"Speak"

"I was told that you hate us because we killed your family..yes ? We were hunting near your house, that is true, but we didnt hunt humans..Not the innocent ones anyway.. I got separated from our group and saw you in the lake..with that boy.. I remember what he wanted to do to you.. You were crying, yelling at him to stop. Nobody could hear you, he made sure of it, didnt he ? Your house was so far away..He had it all planed.. Do you remember what happened to him ?"  
"Something grabed him...i found him in pieces...that was you ?"  
"I tore him to shreds..i was so hungry but i didnt taste him..i couldn't..i wanted you to see him"  
"You...saved me...why ?"  
"Like i said, we were hunting near your house..I saw you many times, mostly alone with a book..I fall for you the instant i laid my eyes on you. When he took you, when he violated you, i let go of myself. I was so angry, when i saw him lying there on you, taking away your innocence...It was mine to take...YOU were mine to take !" his mouth inches away from hers..eyes staring into each other  
"I...I should thank you but..." she was interupted  
"If i would be faster i could have prevented him from doing it...i wanted to talk to you many times, but the leader of our group...has forbid me to do it. You ran away, searching for your home but it was already dark.. and raining. I remember the night perfectly..you-"  
"I found our house burning... horses were killed, sister lying in the dirt before our door, with her neck snaped open, i could still hear my nieces, my mother...they..i was too late. Father tried so hard, but he couldnt do anything..."  
"What else do you remember ?"  
"I found my father in a pool of his own blood..someone grabed me a huged me, whispering that its gonna be alright.."

"Viktor ?"  
"Y..yes"

"He is the one that done this to you, yes ? He made you one of them.."  
"To avenge my family...to kill YOUR kind !"  
"No..he made you his tool for his own vengeance..He hates my kind, because of his daughter"  
"What vengeance ! He had no children..what are you talking about beast ?!"

"He had a daughter, she fall in love with one of us. Lucian. She was pregnant. Viktor found out and captured them both. He gave her a choice.. Either get rid of the child, or both of them will gonna be killed. She loved Lucian, and their unborn child. So, she made her choice. Sonja was killed before Lucian's very eyes..Viktor executed her throught the sun. He **purified** her...Lucian escaped and swore vengance to all vampires, as did Viktor to all Lycans"  
"Lies...You want me to turn on Viktor !"  
"Look into my eyes Selene, you know im telling the truth.."  
"No...no,no no no no no !"  
"Shh.." he huged her, holding her tightly..protective  
"This can't be...no..he didnt.."  
"My pack was searching for me that night. I was staring at the lake, thinking about you..If i knew what he did to you..how he hurt you... i would have smashed his head over a rock. I can't let you go back there Selene..i lost you once already"

"Let go of me..."  
"Selene.."  
"LET GO OF ME !" she yanked from his tight embrace  
"Baby please..."  
"I swore my oath to him...he was..smiling when i told him i will kill every Lycan alive..He will pay" he could hear her sinister laught, he found it incredibly alluring  
"The sun will soon rise..Stay here with me please"  
"No..they will be looking for me.. I can't let them be suspicious"  
"You have a plan ?"  
"Mhm" she noded her head yes  
"Give me a minute to find my keys..i will acompany you"  
"I never said i want to be with you, Lycan. You told me the truth, but im still sworn to kill your kind. My blood demands yours" he knew what was going to happen..no, it wont end this way  
"You will need my help Selene..Besides, i will not hurt my Mistress..I already told you, if you want to kill me, do it"  
"Why do you call me that ?"

"You stole my hearth 600 years back. You still have it. Even when you want to kill me, i can't do anything about it. You are my Mistress, the one i need to survive"  
"Michael i..."  
"Let's go..we are wasting time"  
"Thank you"

-Near Ordoghaz-

"Thats close enough. You can't go any further..They will kill you"  
"Or i will kill them..they hurt you..All of them. I want their blood" he stared at her mansion..eyes slowly turning black but Selene took his head into her hands, forcing him to look at her  
"Look at me Michael..They will suffer by both my and your hand"  
"Yes..No one hurts my mate and lives to gloat about it.."  
"Your...what do you..." he silenced her with a kiss, a simple kiss  
"I love you..i will be waiting for you tomorrow. Same time, same place" he took her hand and kissed her again..then he disapeared into the night

"I love you too ..." she whispered quietly into the night

"What have you got yourself into Selene ?" ...

**_Thats it lol...sorry if it sucks and sorry for any mistakes..feel free to leave a comment...___****I apologize for any mistakes ..if you have any questions about the story, just msg me**  



	4. Deadly passion

_**I noticed that few words are missing..sorry, dont know what happened**_

_**ACT 4 - Deadly Passion **_

It was a deep,male voice that startled her. Her eyes scanned the area, searching for the source.

"Show yourself !" her Berettas in both hands, ready for battle  
"There is no need for this Selene. I am not your enemy after all. Quite the opposite realy. We have things in common"  
"Like what ? Im not stalking in shadows like a coward !"  
"We both want that bastard death. That, and the Coven killed. I propose an Aliance between us"  
"Lucian ?"

A rather small man was now present behind her. She could smell the stench.  
"Correct.."  
"That was your plan ? You send someone who cares for me to corupt me, and then you show yourself from the shadows ? I thought you're a fighter, not a manipulator like this !"  
"That whelp is not of my clan, Vampire. We left him, years ago"  
"Why ?" Selene was stuned. Why did they left him ?  
"We trained him as an Assassin. He was trained to kill you. There was so many oportunities he could take. You should already be dead, but that stupid whelp couldn't do could not lay a finger on you. He was useless. So we left him. Useless shit." Anger was present in her eyes..  
"Don't you dare call him like that ever again Dog !" Barrel of her gun aiming at his head  
"You want to fight me ? Listen ! I want an Aliance with you, not fight !"  
"Call off your dogs, then we talk"  
"There is no one here"  
" . !" if her eyes could kill, the whole area would be a graveyard right now  
"Ugh..fine" Lucian waved his hand, sending away everyone except Raze, his bodyguard

"And him ? "  
"Fight him, show me your worth, Vampire"  
"Master ?"  
"Fight her !"  
"As you command. C'mon, bloodsucker ! Its time to crush you !" he changed into his Lycan form  
"Shut up, dog" Selene prepared one of her Beretta in her hand, and in the other one, she had her trusty Silver Katana named Kasumi

Lycan dog charged at her, with his massive form, one hit and she is done with. Selene was a swift attacker. Hit and run tactics were very effective. He tried to grab her but she jumbed, kicking him in head, landing swiftly and then charged at his legs with Kasumi. One of his leg was hurt badly, but he managed to stand and again, charged. Selene repeated her attack, and when she landed, preparing another charge attack, she felt a blade on her throath. From behind her, Lucian drew his hidden blade and grabed her from behind, allowing Raze to directly hit her. She couldn't move. This was it.

"This is the great Selene ! Pathethic !" Lucian growled at her ear  
"Two on one ? Hardly fair, dog" called a very familiar voice. Selene smiled as Lucian was stabed from behind by two little dagger like blades. It was Tisiphone. Selene was free and finished Raze by shooting a few more silver bullets on him. The dog is done with. He fall to his knees, inhaling sharply. Lucian was screaming in pain as Tisiphone held her blade in his stomach

"Call of your guard dog, like a good little boy"  
"Bloodsucking bitch ! Aah..it burns !"  
"Silver in your veins ? Ah, ofcourse it burns haha !"  
"RAZE ! STOP ! Bitch..aah..Selene ! We will talk later ! FUCK ! aah !" they both left the area, screaming in pain.

Tisiphone cleaned her blades, and Selene quickly picked up Kasumi and she hide it in its place. This blade was somehow very special. All you need is its handle because the blade was build inside it. You could see small carvings on it. Runes and names. Tisiphone asked once about this blade. Selene told her its very special. It was build by her father, just for her. The blade itself was very special, it could not be broken by any means. Her father once told her that when she found the silver ore he used to create this blade, full moon was on the sky, and there was a huge mist. He was sheparding his herd of sheeps and got lost in the woods. He was a very skilled woods guide but now, thanks to this huge mist, he couldn't find a way out. When he found the silver ore, he was paralyzed. This place, it was beautiful. Near the ore he found notes, something like blueprints of a blade he never before saw. The desing looked very exotic. When he got home, the mist have disapeared. He started to work on this blade without a break. He was so determined to finish it, no matter what. And when he did, he was stunned. He never saw something so...powerful. Selene once found this blade, and asked father what is it. The blade was named Kasumi, because of the mist that surounded it. It was created for Selene only. She fall in love with it instantly. Since that day, Selene trained her swords fight every day avaiable. Day or night, it didnt mattered. Her father wanted to give her the blade the day, she will be married. But fate, and Viktor, chose differently. When her family died, centuries ago, Selene found a way to upgrade its power. By her blood. The blade became more deadly when it felt Selene's blood on its hilt. It could cut anything. It was her weapon.

Her Kasumi, Blade of the Bloody Mist, future slayer of Viktor and guardian of her lover, Michael.

"What on earth are you doing here, Tisi ?"  
"Protecting you ofcourse. What was that all about ? What did they want with you ?"  
"What do you mean ? They just attacked"  
"You dont fool me Selene, i know how you fight. Those two wouldn't stand a chance if you were fighting on full power. Your blade wasn't even active !"  
"I had no reason to activate it Tisi. Those two were easy targets. I would have killed them by now if you wouldn't show up. Besides. They wouldn't kill me"  
"What ?  
"They wanted me alive."  
"Selene...he was ready to charge you in his full form. He would have killed you !"  
"Later Tisi, im tired..Later in my chambers alright ? Lets go home"  
"What are you hiding ?"  
"Later"

-inside Ordoghaz

"Just look at them. Shouldn't they be sleeping ? Its already sunrise" Tisiphone asked, watching the whores smoking and drinking, preparing for sleep  
"Leave them. Come to my room when youre finished reporting alright ? I need to talk with you"  
"Well, alright. You seem, worried"  
Tisiphone asked, looking back at Selene, but she was already gone.

Going to her room, Selene wanted nothing more than just throw herself on her large bed. She saw two guardsmen by her room, wondering whats wrong she quickened her steps.

"Kraven wants to see you. We were told to bring you in by force if its needed"  
"Is there a reason for this ? Im tired "  
"We're just doing our job Selene. Come with us please"  
"Uh..alright"

Kraven was at his desk, drinking either wine or blood. Maybe both.  
"I asked you to come tonight. Erika told me you refused..Why ?"  
"I had more important things to do, than to listen to your nonsense Kraven"  
"A little more respect ! Im your Clan Leader !"  
"You are nothing ! You get this place because you lick Victor's boots every moment avaiable ! Everyone knows about it ! So stop playing all bad and thought on me because it wont work ! You are a worthless, piece of shit ! Thats what you are !"  
He stared at her in rage. He was about to hit her when she noticed his hand and grabed it, twisting it, making him groan in pain. No way this son of a bitch is gonna hit her.  
"Try it again and il kill you. Your whore tried it, she failed. You too. Stop it. Just leave me alone !"  
"You are mine !" he yelled at her. She let out a slight laught  
"Im not, and never will be interessted in you !" he sniffed the air. What a terribe stench !  
"You smell like a wet dog..."  
"Lycans attacked us on our way home"  
"Us ?"  
"Me and Tisiphone"  
"I see...reason ?"  
"They had no reason ! They just attacked !"  
"You're not allowed to leave this house understand ?!"  
"WHAT ?! WHY ?!"  
"Its an order ! Now, dissmised !"  
"Idiot..." she slamed the door behind her, storming to her room

"Idiot..idiot...FUCKER !" Selene throw her coat on bed, she then went to her table, she pour some blood into the silver goblet  
"Il behave just please stop yelling !" a very familiar voice was teasing her  
"Im in no mood for your jokes dammit !" another goblet  
"Whoa calm down...tell me whats wrong"  
"That fucker..uh..i hate him so much" she throw the goblet on the wall  
"I guess you're not talking about your Michael huh ?"  
"Huh ?!"  
"Sorry..i had to. So, Krave right ?"  
"Bastard tried to hit me..." she stated, now alot calmer

"WHAT ?! That pathethic piece of -"Anger was present in her voice  
"I twisted his arm" Selene interupted her  
"What ? Hahah good one..why did he tried to slap you ?"  
"I may have told him he is a worthless piece of shit..."  
"You're killing me ! ahaaha good one !"  
"I told him about the Lycans that attacked us.. he...didnt seem shocked at all..You know whats the best part ? Idiot locked me in detention"  
"Whoa...he must have been angry as hell"  
"Whatever... when the sun falls, im out of here.. I need to see Michael"  
"Oh my...someone is deeply in love with a human. Well Selene, when will you marry him ?"  
"He...he isn't a human Tisi" Selene stated very nervous. It has to be done.

"Wait..what ? So he is a vampire ? Uh.. a human was awesome ! Now its just...boring. Did you spoiled it Selene ? You turned him ?" Tisi was very confused. She thought that Selene didn't liked vampires.  
"No...he isn't a vampire either"  
"What do you mean n...no ? Oh goddess...Selene ?! This isn't funny you know !"  
"He is one of them..."  
"W..what ? Ah i see where tthis is going ! Good one, Selene realy good one"  
"Tisi im serious !"  
"You're telling me that you fall in love with a Lycan, and you didnt knew what he was ?"  
"No..he masked his stench"  
"But you hate them ! Everyone knows you hate them for what they have done to you ! How could you fall for a Lycan ?!"  
"Calm down !"  
"How can i Selene ? You, of all people...You taught me everything i know about revenge ! How could you do this to your family !"  
"It wasn't them ..."

"What ?"  
"Lycans...they didn't killed my family. Viktor did"  
"WHAT ?!"  
"Yes..thats how i acted too"  
"Who..wha..how do you know this ?"  
"He told me so"  
"And you believe him ? A Lycan dog trying to convert you !"  
"I believe him Tisi. And you should believe me" Selene took Tisi's hand in her own  
"I..this is hard ! You are telling me that one of our elders actualy killed your family ? Its just..i "  
"I know...they will pay for what they have done"  
"You have a plan, i take it ?"

"Not yet.. Viktor is still sleeping. I can't do anything about that"  
"Kraven told us something when you were with Michael.."  
"What ?"  
"Amelia has been killed..they have to wake up Viktor because he is next after Amelia"  
"Perfect. I can kill him while he is still weakened"  
"And what next ? You kill him, they will execute you and you'll die...An amazin plan indeed !"  
"No..We will kill the whole Coven. Nobody will be spared"  
"What ?" Tisiphone was shocked. Such anger.  
"They all knew about this..My **friends** and **family.**" Selene said sarcastically  
"What about me ? After this plan of yours is done, i have nowhere to go !"  
"You will go with me. Its this simple"

"Selene this...are you sure about it ?"  
"You dont need to help me if you dont want to Tisi. You know i never forced you to do anything"  
"I want to help you. I owe you as much."  
"I need you to discover Kraven's plans with Viktor. When will they try to wake him up. I need to talk to Michael, and you will come with me. He needs to know you're not our enemy. He is very protective over me. One faul stench and he would be capable of killing everyone in this city"  
"So strong ?"  
"Assassin"  
"What ? But they...every Assassin was killed !"  
"Not this one it seems"  
"Then im glad he's on our side"  
"Indeed. We should get some sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a long night"  
"Do you want me to stay here ? I could guard the door so you will get your sleep"  
"Alright"  
"Ok..goodday"  
"Huh...yeah thanks"

Selene woke up with a smile on her face. She will finaly see him. The most amazin, the most sexiest man alive ! And he was interessted in her ! She dressed herself, and went down. Going down the stairs, she saw everyone was already eating.

"Why haven't you woke me up ?!" she yelled at them, taking her food and sitting to the table  
"You were sleeping like an angel, my dear" a beautiful woman told her, giving her some bread  
"But i have to prepare myself for today !" Selene started eat hungrily  
"And why is that ?!" tall man asked, horror in his eyes  
"Because Nicholas and me are going to learn a few things..he's not very good in school, so il help him a little" a gentle lie..what could go wrong ?  
"Nicholas ? That weird,silent sod ?"  
"Oh father !"  
"Geez dad, leave her alone. I saw him, he looks nice to me" another female character responded, holding a small girl who was eating, and watching another girl eat beside her. Both girls were same age, and had a resemblance. They were twins.  
"Darling, its just a help to a fellow student. Right dear ?" the eldest woman come near the man, kissed him on the cheek. They were a couple. Married couple. They were mother and father of this family.  
"Ya grandpa ! Leave auntie Seli alone !" both girls yelled in unison  
"Every woman in this house has rise against me ! Where is my son-in-law when i need him ?!"  
"He went to the town again for the vet. Cattle has been acting very strange these few days. C'mon darling. Eat a little quicker" said Trisha to her daughter, which was sitting on her lap  
"Ya mum" she nodded  
"Haha slow one" her sister poked her to her hand  
"Atleast im not as ugly as you !" she pointed at the nose of her sister sitting next to her  
"Yu stupid ! We look the same!" she smiled widely  
"Awww !" everyone at the table laughted  
"Quiet you two !"  
"Mkay mommy"

"You lose"  
"Il get you the next round, just you wait !"  
"Haha sure you do..Auntie ? Will you teach me to ride a horse ? Pweaase ?"  
"No ! She will teach me how to shoot from a bow ? Right auntie ?"  
"No ! She wont !"  
"She will !" both of them yelled at eachother, Selene sighted and said  
"Stop this my little monsters ! I can't today. Tomorrow alright ?"  
"Aww..promise ?" Selene stand up and kissed them both on their cheeks  
"Promise. Mum can i go ? I need to prepare myself"  
"Go ahead love"  
"Thanks !" she stand up and went to her room  
Her father followed her. Knocking at her door she heard her say

"Just a minute. Im dressing"  
He waited a few more seconds, then he heard Selene going to the door, opening it  
"And where do you think you're going dressed like this ?" he went inside to her room  
"Dad ! I already told you. Don't i look pretty ?" she turned so he can see everything  
"You're beautiful, my little baby. You've grown so much. Do you like that boy ?"  
"A little, yes"  
"Alright..Where will you go ?"  
" Um...he wanted to have some peace for me to teach him properly..so in the woods"  
"Woods ? And that's a place for teaching?"  
"Its peaceful there !"  
"And dangerous. Will you take some weapons with you ?"  
"No..look at me. I can't have this dress on and wear weapons too ! Il look like an armory !"

"Selene.."  
"No father...no weapons this time. He will get scared and run away"  
"Alright then but be careful alright ? I need your help tonight. Its about Kasumi"  
"What of her ? I thought she is already done"  
"I added some runes to her hilt. I want you to see her and tell me if you like her"  
"Alright dad. Il be home soon to help you"  
"Darling ? You have a guest !" they both heard her mother yelling  
"Father please ? He's waiting for me ! Can i go ? Please ?!"  
"I dont know..." she kissed him on his cheek and went down stairs  
"I still dont like him. You should find someone less...weird"  
"Thats a bad thing to say about your future son-in-law, husband" his wife hugged him from behind  
"Mother !" Selene opened the door, found out that Nicholas is waiting for her. Her parents followed her throught the door  
"Go, but be home before dinner !  
"Thanks dad !" she kissed him and her mother  
"Bye both of you !"

"Hey..." he bowed a little, showing his respect for her  
"Hi !" she hugged him tightly, they let go when Selene could feel her parent's eyes on her back

"You look...beautiful"  
"Thanks..so..lets go ?"  
"Oh..yeah yeah..Goodbye everyone !"

_**He took her hand in his, smiling at her. She blushed a little, smiling back. Her parents were still watching. **_

"I don't like him"  
"You don't like anyone near our daughter, my love"  
"True..She have grown up a great deal. I guess we can wait arival of our next grandchildren heh ?"  
"I feel so old when you say that"

_**-30 minutes later with Selene and Nicholas**_

"Ok, here we are" said Nicholas as he led them into the cleaning  
"Where did you find this place ? Oh my, its beautiful !" Selene stated as she watched the sky  
"My good friend told me about it..it may be beautiful, but not as much as you" he blushed  
"I..um hah..thanks alot. You're too kind. So, we can start"  
"Yeah lets start this torture"  
"Aww its not that bad"  
"It is"

_**After a few hours of learning counting, Nicholas had finaly understand. He was right,it was a torture.**_

"So thats the way ! Geez...its realy hard"  
"I know ..took me long enough to learn it on my own!"  
"Thank alot Selene. My parents would have killed me if i would'nt do the final test" scratching back of his head, he looked at her and smiled  
"Thats ok, realy. I enjoyed it" she smiled back  
"I..um..do you wanna get..um..you want to do it again maybe ? Um tomorrow or so ?" he was so red..it was hard to breathe near her  
"Yeah.. not tomorrow. I have promised my nieces il help them with their studies"  
"Oh..ok..Hey ! There is a lake not far away from here.. Its so hot today. Wanna go swim a little ?"  
"Well.."  
"Pleaase ? Its gonna be fun"  
"Ah..alright" She grabed his hand and smiled wildly as they went to the lake, A cute little romantic pair they were. Holding hands like that.

_**-few more minutes later near the lake**_

"Its huge" Selene watched the lake..it was getting dark  
"Yeah.." She felt his hands shaking  
"You know..you look very nervous. Is something wrong ?" she stepped before him, staring into his eyes, waiting for the answer. He hugged her, holding her tightly, whispering into her ear  
"Its your fault. I can't think when im with you. I...i think i love you" he kissed her slowly. He was the most luciest man alive, kissing such a beauty. When he felt her lips respond to his, he smiled. When the kiss ended, he stared into her eyes..  
"I-im sorry if its too early but..its the truth"  
"I feel something for you too..." she whispered slowly, he almost didnt hear her  
"You're saying that.."  
"Yes. I think i love you too"  
"Let go swim a little...Its so hot"  
"Hah..y-yeah"

Selene, already started to undress herself and then jumped to the water. Nicholas stared at her in awe. She enjoyed it so much. He then felt a hand on his neck. A piercing pain in his chest as a long blade entered his body. Closing his eyes, he imagined Selene once again. There was a very deep laught as the person throwed his body into the woods. He watched as a female body emerge from the water. She was perfect. He couldn't wait for his time to show her how a real male acts.

"Ah..its perfect.. you should-..Nicholas ?" He was nowhere to find. Strange. He was here seconds ago. Selene went to her things to dress herself, when she heard a moan. She saw a small river of blood going from the little bush. She gasped in fear when she found Nicholas dead, cuted in half. As she turned, a face was mere inches away from her own. There was a sinister smile on his face. She wanted to scream but his hands covered her mouth as he stared into her eyes. She saw hunger. And anger. He throwed her on the ground, smiling down at his prey.  
"Don't worry, you will learn to enjoy the pain" as he drew his blade to her neck  
"What are you talking about ? Leave me be !" she tried to kick him and run, but she couldn't  
"Its easier to just give in.."  
"Stop..please !"  
"Make me..."  
This act destroyed her from the inside. When he took her, she wanted to die in that second. As he did these things to her, she cried. Screamed and begged him to stop. He wasn't listening at all, only laughted as he went deeper and deeper with every thrust. This day was supposed to be perfect. A dream. Now, its a nightmare. How could she look into her father's eyes after this ? He was about to take the blade and end her life. He held it against her neck again. Whispering how the pain will end soon. Then..his death weight was gone. He just..disapeared. She heard screams of pain, she wanted to see whats happening. She dressed herself quickly, taking a rock into her hand. Tears clouded her vision but she could saw another body. Teared to pieces. A lot of little pieces. Something killed, no, butchered him. Whe she heard cracks in the wood behind her, she froze. She was stuned.

**That thing..killed this monster. And now it will kill me, thought Selene.**

She could feel breath on her neck but she was too scared to turn. She was broken and scared. What could this, thing do to her ? Let him do whatever he wants. She then felt a pair of lips on her neck, adding tongue to the kiss. It felt..it felt very good. She loved the sensation. A pair of hands grabed her by her waist and she looked at them, she saw blood on them. This person saved her. She knew it was a male because of his figure. She could feel it pressing on her back. He then let go, and left. Selene turned to see him but she was too late. Tears were falling from her eyes. She didn't knew what to do, so she started running. Running home. To her family. To safety.

What a lie.

_**Ok, thats it...i hope you enjoyed..as usualy, leave comments if you dont understand or have some questions..thanks for reading :)**_


	5. the Crimson Demon

_**Note : This chapter is a little shorter than the others, because i haven't updated in a long time and because the next chapter will only complete this one...so, i hope you're ok with that**_

* * *

_**ACT 5 – Curse of the Blood Moon**_

The sun was already up. Night creatures already sleeping. And one man was walking throught the streets, thinking about someone. As he watched those silly humans going his way, he thought about his special person. His lover and future mate. His Selene. Oh, how he wanted to hold her right now. He felt so weak without her. Looking at the sky, he watched the sun, being both his ally and enemy at the same time. This thing could kill her in a second, and yet it protected him from her kind. Michael felt enraged that something so common could destroy her in a simple touch. He felt a wave of tiredness hit him. Hell, he was awake the whole night. First waiting for her, and then spending time with her. And he was hungry too. A sudden thought attacked his mind. He imagined them both having their good time while drinking each-other's blood. That thought insta aroused him. He wanted her so badly right now. Heading home, he sensed that someone was following him. A familiar scent hit his nose. This was no palce for a fight, so he led them to an abandoned alley. As he turned to face them, he met three angry looking men. They stared at eachother, growling, preparing their fangs and claw, eyes already black. One of them said.  
"Lucian sends his regard, whelp" he prepared to attacked him, but Michael was far more faster than him and dodged his attack, and landing his own in his chest, impaling it with his claws. The two stared at eachother and attacked at once. One, landing a hit on Michael's face, the second one on his stomach. Michael growled and slamed them both to the wall, tearing one's head. The next one fell from the impact on the ground, staring at the beast before him.  
"Don't worry. Lucian will soon join you" at this he licked his claws from blood and kicked the last man on the ground very hard. Then he grabed and throwed him into the trash bins, smiling wildly. He felt blood slowly dripping down his face. He touched the wound and he felt how deep it was. This will leave a scar. No matter. This **battle** has been won. As he looked back at the two corpses, he felt alive again. A sinister laught was heard across the streets as he ran to his apartment. Finaly getting home, he decided to have a drink. Often he would mix alcohol with blood. Even thougth it was dangerous, he couldn't help it. As he throwed one glass after another into himself, he felt very good. As soon as his lover will come, he will feel even better.

In Lucian's den, the clan doctor had to help both Lucian and Raze because of the silver in their veins. It burned so much. He never imagined she would be so...good. He underestimated her, thats for sure. Both Raze and he paid the price. And as he saw two of his men, holding a near dead person before him, his rage went insta-up. This whelp, this Michael was the biggest mistake he has ever done. After he Viktor dies, he will be next. He knew that. Michael wont leave the past alone. And when with her, they will be unstoppable. The only plan he could think of right now, is to plant doubt in Selene's mind. Yes. The plan was excelent. Not only she will kill him, but she will kill her greatest ally. And the only weapon capable of killing him.

As the day progressed, nothing interessted happened. Vampires, stupid enough to stay in the city were burned. Either by sun, or Lucian's Cleaners, as he liked to call them. As Kraven walked throught the mansion, keeping his personal guard by his side, he walked to Selene's chamber. Tisiphone tried to stop him, but she had no right to do so. His words were the law now. He was the Clan Leader, and only Selene was brave enough to face him. She is the only one Kraven would never hurt. As he watched her, perverted thoughts attacked his mind. Yes, he could take her right now. Nobody could do a think about it. And yet, he knew that Selene was capable of insta-killing him in a one punch. He feared her, he was afraid. Everyone in the mansion should be. Everyone in the whole fucking world should be, because when this woman gets angry, nobody can stop her. Only once he saw her rage went up to her maximum. Tisiphone wasn't even alive and Kraven just started his first year as a Clan Master. Nobody but him survived the horror. And it was because he was hiding. The night when someone took Kasumi, her Oriental Katana Blade, she snapped. Everyone knew that blade was her only weakness. Take it, and she was harmless. Like a little cat. So, when Kraven wanted to give her a lesson about how she needs to show him respect, he executed five of his trusty men. He ordered them to take Kasumi. Then, they left a note on where Selene could find them. It was raining, and when she got there, she looked like a horror murderer. Her eyes had no longer the beautiful azure ink they alway had when she was angry. Now, they were crimson. Skin around her eyes was colored too, with combination of both black and red color. Her hair was drenched from the rain, she was wet from head to toes. In one hand, she held a knife, in the other one, her trusty Beretta. Fangs were so sharp, they could tear anything. And claws ? Sharp as daggers. She didn't need the dagger in her hand. Claw were enough. One of them spoke.  
"Death Dealer. You will show your leader respect he deserves. Or we will teach you a lesson"  
"Bitch. We will take your precious blade and shatter it before your eyes" said another

All five vampires hissed at her, showing their fangs and preparing their own blades as a sign for the upcoming battle. Selene couldn't help but laught. She laught histericaly. Like a lunatic. She sprinted to one of her fellow vampires and snapped his neck open with her knife, while piercing another one's head with the UVBullet from her Beretta. The third vampire tried to stab her with his blade, but she let go of her own dager and grabed his, kicking him into his lower places and stabing him right between his eyes. Two remaining vampires looked at eachoter in fear and one fo them start to run, only to be hit by a shot from her Beretta in his legs. He screamed so much, it could awake the death. The last one was rather easy as she sprinted to him with her unnatural speed. Grabing him by his neck, she asked. Pure rage in her eyes.

"Where is she ?" he shook his head no. Selene got tired of this and so she bite his neck, accessing his own memories. She saw alot of unimportant images but then she saw her blade, in the bush, right next to the first dead body. She let him go and kicked his head so hard, that the impact itself could destroy a mountain. His skull was crushed into dust. She went to the bush to get her blade. To her relief, she was there. As she took it into her hands, when she felt the steel at her hands, the hard handle, as she felt the carved runes in it, she calmed herself. Returning to her former self. As she saw the pile of bodies lie beside her, the amount of blood on her clothes and on the ground around her, she fell unconscious. Kraven saw everything, because the rat was hiding behind trees. He walked towards the battle place and saw one of his men still alive. He took both Selene and this poor sod with him to the mansion. He, ofcourse, was carying Selene as his bride while Soren was holding the wounded vampire. Selene was unconscious for two weeks, until Viktor found out how to wake her up. Both Kraven and Viktor interrogated the wounded vampire. He said that Kraven was responsible. Kraven, ofcourse, denied everything. And Viktor, ofcourse, trusted him. Kraven executed the vampire himself. Then he asked Viktor what happened to soon-to-be his mate.

"They took something precious from her. That blade is the only reminder of her family. Its the only thing that keeps her human side alive. Take it, and she turns into..that"  
"But what was that ?" Kraven asked, tried to sound confused. Viktor waved his hand.  
"Walk with me Kraven. Crimson eyes, enhanced powers. She went primal. In my entire **life** i have seen only one vampire having such power. And that was Markus himself"  
"So..her powers rival the one of our oldest ?"  
"Kraven...in this state, she cannot be killed. That's why Markus was never defeated. If you anger her one more time, i will have your head"  
"But my lord, i didn't-"  
"Do you think im stupid, Kraven ? I know she hates you. She shows you no respect. So you wanted to teach her a lesson. But know this, you can't control her. Nobody can. Now leave, i must see her"  
"A-at once, my lord" with that, Krave left. Thinking about what a terrible mistake he had made.

Viktor went into her room. She was already up, sitting at her bed, watching the stars behind the window. As she saw Viktor, she tried to stand up but was stoped by Viktor's hand signal. She nodded.  
"My lord" she said, bowing her head a little

"How do you feel, child ?"  
"A little tired. I-i can't remember what happened"  
"What is the last thing you remember ?"  
"Walking to my room, i saw the pedestal on where i have my blade empty. Thats all"  
"You went into the Calen'Dhar, or if you preffer, Curse of the Blood Moon, child"  
"I-what ?  
"Its a state when your anger, fear and hunger takes over your mind and body. When you see or feel something that extremely disturbs you, your primal instincts takes over your mind, while the basic animal instincts takes over your body. When you saw your herritage gone"  
"I went primal"  
"Yes, child. You see, this is extremely rare. Only Markus himself has this kind of a power. I have no idea how it jumped to you, but be grateful. Markus was never before defeated because he learned how to controll it. A person in this state cannot be killed. We dont know yet if it also affects the sun, but every attack is useless. You need to learn how to control it, child. Control your anger, and everyone before you will perish"  
"I..understand. But where do i learn how to control this ? If only Lord Markus knows how to controll it, then il have to wait another century for him to teach me. What if my anger takes over again ?"  
"I will teach you how to controll your rage. Markus will teach you the technique he made. It allows you to be conscious while in the Calen'Dhar. So you won't kill everyone, but only your enemies."  
"Thank you, my lord"  
"Get some rest. Tomorrow we will train"

Viktor walked from the door, glancing back at Selene when he closed the door. Partly, he was glad that Selene got this power. Partly, he was jealous because he didnt had it. And he was turned by Markus himself ! Maybe it needs to be awaken. Maybe. He didn't knew. But what he knew was that he never wanted to be near her, while she's in the Calen'Dhar.

Kraven, lost in his thoughts, watched his sleepy beauty. Her chest went slowly up and down as she was breathing. The night was nearly here. She will soon wake up. He feared her more than death itself. Everyone should. He didn't knew why Viktor chosed him over her as a Clan Leader. But then it suddenly hit him. She was no leader. Selene would sooner kill the whole clan than to lead them. She was a warrior. An avenger. She had her own mission. So he left, Tisiphone stared at him, her eyes felt heavy because of the tiredness. As she looked into the room, she found Selene still sleeping. So she decided to get some rest on her couch. She fall asleep in an instant.  
Rest of the day went very quickly, so very soon, that goddamn sun was replaced by the mighty Elune. As she shined at the sky, it was a sign to every night creature to wake up from their eternal slumber, and fight. Either fight for revenge, like Selene did. Either for justice, just like Tisiphone. Or maybe for survival ? Like Michael. And maybe for control, just like Kraven. Everyone has their own reasons to fight in this unholy war. As Selene woke up, she found Tisiphone sleeping on her couch. She looked so peacefully. Unaware of what's outside. Well, she deserve the rest. They have a rough night ahead after the same time, on the other side of the city another immortal awakened. As he stretched his well toned body, he smiled. Only a few more hours and he will hold his future mate in his hands, tightly. Kissing her lips. Her neck. Finaly tasting her. He got up, wondering what he will do. Its still a little early. So he went to wash himself. Staring at the mirror, he saw his wound already healed, but leaving a scar. He wondered what will Selene say about this.

Selene dressed herself and as she saw Tisiphone already waking up, she smiled. Girl could never sleep for too long.

"Up so early ?" asked Selene with a slight humor in her voice  
"Whats with the smile ? If i remember right, someone is under detension, no ?"  
"When did that ever stoped me"  
"Its tonight. When you slept, i went into Kraven's office and heard him talking to some vampires. They want to wake him up tonight" Selene stoped, shaked her head in aproval and smiled  
"Good..Kraven will be there to do it, so its our chance to see Michael in time and prepare our plan"  
"Viktor will want to see you, you know that right ? You are his favorite, after all" Tisiphone came to Selene and grabed her hand, wanting her attention  
"Kraven will be furious, Viktor too. When we return to the mansion, and with a valuable prisoner no less, we will go straight to Viktor"  
"What prisoner ? What are you talking about ?"  
"Later..go see if the council is here, alright ? Il go and take some weapons from the armory"  
"All this secrecy, uh ! Alright"

Selene was alone in her room, she walked to Kasumi, taking her into her hands, she smiled. Gently caresing the hilt, then the blade, whispering into the night, words only meant for her blade.

"Soon. Oh so very soon, dear Viktor" she smiled wildly, placing her blade into its place on her back, walking to the armory to take some weapons into her backpack. They will need them.

Tisiphone walked throught the main hall, everyone was dressed very elegantly. She heard musicians slowly playing their music. She saw Kraven, talking to someone who appeared very important. She took a seat near the table, and calmed herself, so she could hear Kraven and this man. He was one of the council members. They were already here. And if so, they need to act quickly. She got up, but then she heard Kraven, making a toast to Viktor.  
"Death of our dear Amelia hit us very hard, but no matter. We are what we are, and even the greatest of us can perish. Tonight, our dear father will be awakened. And with his hand, we will prevail. To Viktor ! Our Father and our Ruler !"  
"TO VIKTOR !" Everyone yelled. Kraven took his blood into himself and went with the council member to Viktor's chamber.

"Stupid..." said Tisiphone as he went upstairs to find Selene. As always, she was in her room, staring outside the window.

"We need to go"

"Mhm" Selene quick-walked to the door, staring one last time on her home. It will soon be destroyed. Shaking her head, she walked outside, Tisiphone followed, closing the door behind her.

Everyone was half drunk from the wine and blood. It made Selene sick. Such a powerful Coven once, now full of drunken ex-warriors. This will go easier than expected. Or maybe not. Selene saw the council's bodyguards. Armed to the teeth, both with blades and guns. While walking, she looked at Tisiphone, who was walking slowly behind her, hands on her knifes, just in case. As they went outside, more guards were standing just got complicated. A lot. They went to the car and left. On halfway to the place where Michael waited, Tisiphone was a little sad. Selene knew what was going on.  
"You know you can leave right ? Nothing is holding you"

"There is nowhere to go, you know that. So stop telling me this"  
"Its not far. And don't worry our sweet little head with us, dying. We will make it"  
"You saw them, right ? How can i not worry ?"  
"Because, i have a plan. Its easy"  
"And when will you tell me this oh amazing plan of yours ?"  
"In a few minutes"

* * *

**_I wont update this story for a while, since im working on two other stories...If you enjoy, please leave a comment..it means alot.. thnx :)_**


End file.
